bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sykio
SYKIO PUDRIRSE Appearance: Sykio is roughly 6'7-6'8, but is very slim due to the fact that he is...a mummy. His hollow hole is not seen, and its location unknown (due to the mummy thing again..). Normally he is covered in bloody bandages all over his body, excluding a small spot around his right eye and his chin/mouth, which is always in an eery smile. Arrancar Blade: Brazo del Rey Maldito, or Arm of the Cursed King. Unreleased it is a long club made of bone with teeth jutting out. It has no sheath, but is often dragging behind him tied to some of the bandages. Release: Incantation de Muerte, or Incantation of Death. Sykio's bones are repaired, his skin mended, and he is "re-animated" from his mummified state (does not heal previous damage from that fight). The wraps fall away from his face and a large crown/mask made of a human skull and antlers of some unknown creature replaces them. Other places also lose their wraps, such as his arms and back. What wraps remain turn dark red with blood and rot. His club elongates to a 6-foot bronze sword, and green smoke comes from it's hilt. Abilities: Corte Maldito, or Cursed Cut: (In Released state only) Causes the target to be cursed by Sykio's reiatsu once they have been cut by his sword, causing the area of the cut to decay. After the cut the target will recieve damage equal to 2% of the damage Sykio had recieved at the point of time when the cut occured once per turn until the fight ends. In addition, the direct area of the cut (i.e. limbs or specific area where cut occured) to become decayed. Within twenty turns of being cut, the area will no longer be usuable. The damage percentage stacks up to 4%. The area is marked by a green tinge. '''Diez Plagas, or Ten Plagues: (In Released state only) '''When Sykio releases he can choose one of Ten Plagues. This plague becomes his third ability, and cannot be changed for that fight. '''ONE PER FIGHT. '''Non-passive plagues have a 3 turn cooldown. Sangre, or Blood: Sykio can control a small amount of his blood to add onto his blade for enhanced damage for one attack. Ranas, or Frogs: Sykio can use his wraps like a frogs tongue, as a whip. Mosquitos, or Gnats, and Flies (these plagues are too similar so they are one): Sykio's swarm turns to mosquitos/gnats which can deal small amounts of damage, but don't function as effectively as a cover/defensive power. Pestilencia, or Pestilence: Sykio's control over locusts is extended to other bugs as well. Hierve, or Boils: Strengthen's the curse by adding boils. Adds 1% additional damage. Granizo, or Hail: Hail falls to distract his enemy, but it reduces the effectivness of the locust. Oscuridad, or Darkness: Makes it dark, for better or for worse. Primogenito, or Firstborn: In a tag team/multiple person battle it separates the other team for 3 turns. (Cooldown of 10). Sykio is able to attack whoever attacked him first. '''Escuadron de la Muerte, or Swarm of Death: (Available while not released) '''Sykio summons a gigantic swarm of locust. This is mostly a defensive ability. It is used to cover his location, act as a distraction, and impair the enemy's visibility. It is basically just to be able to control a large swarm of bugs, so there are many possible uses. Cero Gray, shot from finger, very thin, and very fast. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive